Silver Blood
by DarkSatansAngel
Summary: Endymion finds her chained and locked in a dark chamber, offered as a sacrifice to appease the goddess Selene. Without thought Endymion rescues her from this fate but little does he know how much the woman before him will change the course of his destiny and their world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Blood**

 **Summary: He finds he chained and locked in a dark chamber, offered as a sacrifice to appease the goddess Selene. Without thought Endymion rescues her from this fate but little does he know how much the woman before him will change the course of his destiny and their world forever.**

 **This will be a mature fanfiction, with violence and sex in later chapters. I have rated it M for a reason. You have been warned.**

The darkness was suffocating. It embraced everything with eerie delight, Endymion thought as he stood in the chambers entrance.

How he came to be standing there at that very moment, he did not care. Cold sweat trickled down his neck as he thought all his senses to step forward. It was not fear for himself that made him doubt, but fear that he would be able to muster the strength to witness the horror before him.

Only moments before had one of his men informed him of what laid behind the ancient door. It had been engraved with mysterious symbols that were nearly worn away. It was hard to decipher there meaning but Endymion thought he saw illustrations of the moon waxing and waning.

The lock had not been difficult to break. Sparks flew from his sword before the metal clanged to the floor. Whatever lay dormant inside would now be fully aware of their impending rescue.

The silence was deafening. He had expected a squeak, whimper or even a gasp of fear. Any sound except the silence looming between him and the other side of the vast chamber. Even the light of the full moon did little to elevate the black void before him.

"I have come to set you free. Please speak, you need not fear me." Endymion's words sliced through the thickening air.

Chains clinked nearby. Endymion's blood ran cold. He waited for another sound but nothing disturbed the stillness.

With a swift motion Endymion summoned a burning torch. Perhaps the prisoner was too weak to talk. Endymion stepped cautiously into the chamber.

A hiss from his left startled him. Endymion lifted his torch and retched at the sight before him.

A woman was chained to the wall, her arms stretched at an unnatural angle above her head. Thick silver bands attached to a thin chain winked wickedly. Numerous rags, that were once a dress, did little to hide the bones protruding from her petite frame. Her feet where bare; there was no doubt that she was frozen and starved almost to death. Her once golden hair lay limb and dishevelled. How long had she been restrained her and why?

It was her eyes that mesmerised him the most. Even though her body was near death, her eyes gleamed back at him; full of venom and something else Endymion could not quite understand. In that moment Endymion felt something within him shift, as if his heart started to beat for the first time. Although the mere stick of a creature before him could barely pass for a woman, let alone a beautiful one, he knew there was something special about her.

Within a blink of an eye Endymion silently vowed to protect her from any future harm. No matter her crime, no body deserved the fate she had suffered in this chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an adult fanfic, rating M for a reason. This chapter has an explict sexual situation.**

 **I own nothing as this is purely fanfiction and just for fun xxx**

 **enjoy xxx**

"Wait! My Lord please, I must oppose to her removal!"

Endymion strode from the chamber, forcefully swallowing the bile down his throat. Every muscle in his being tensed as the stick of a man shuffled in his shadow.

Spying his men near the horses Endymion called, "General Kunzite! There is a woman in there. See to it that she is freed. General Zoisite, see to it that she is fed and offered clean water to drink and bathe any wounds."

A stick man appeared before him, arms raised in defiance. Endymion gritted his teeth.

"My Lord please! I implore you to listen to reason. That woman has greatly displeased the god and goddess with her crimes and so is to be sacrificed to appease them. In doing this necessary act, we will free ourselves from the sickness that has plagued our lands." He waited for Endymion's response.

Endymion stopped abruptly, "Pray tell me, what crime has that woman committed to deserve…that" he narrowed his eyes.

"She tried to take our jewels and what little gold and silver."

"A mere thief" Endymion roared and turned on the man, fists white, clenching the man's fur trimmed cloak.

Red faced, the man struggled to speak. "My Lord, she is immune from the disease. Never once has she fallen sick of it. We suffered greatly in the last wave of sickness. Even my own sons, strong and resilient, failed to survive it. It is our belief that…"

"Silence!" Endymion released the man. His wide eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Human sacrifice to the goddess and the gods is a pointless gesture. It would not please them but enrage them further. You have no power to call justice on any man or woman here. I will take her with me to the capital where she will be judged fairly and without prejudice. Then she will receive the proper punishment."

It looked like the man was about to protest further but Endymion silenced him with a wave of his hand. "From now on she is under my protection, under pain of death. Am I understood?"

He bowed his head. A cool breeze drifted between them. For a moment Endymion witnessed the gleam of water in the man's eyes and released a heavy sigh.

"I will send men and women from the capital equipped with the latest medical knowledge and training to assist you with this latest tragedy. I am truly sorry for your loss, but no more death is needed here." He placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

With a final nod Endymion strode away. News of the epidemic reached him weeks ago. Whilst it ravaged the land and its people he had been ordered to remain in the castle, hopefully safe from its fiendish reach. Once the illness had taken it's fill of victims, the land was then plagued with the unrest and violence of the survivors. As the first reports reached his ears Endymion and his men dispatched from the sombre castle walls, riding across the land in hopes of appeasing the people.

It was a difficult and heart-wrenching task, but as heir the kingdom Endymion knew it was the right action to take. Situations such as the woman in the silver chains only asserted his belief that a monarch needed to be seen, amongst their people in times such as this.

As Endymion approached his tent a dull ache throbbed across his shoulders. Everything he had witnessed and felt over the last couple of weeks began to take its toll. All he wanted to do was submerge into a warm bath. To close his eyes and succumb to a deep, dreamless slumber. He could not remember the last time he enjoyed such a simple luxury.

Thoughts of home twisted his heart, but not for the reasons he knew it should.

A familiar shout broke him free from his thoughts. By his side within seconds was his lead general. Endymion nodded in acknowledgement.

"These were found in the chamber near the woman Endymion" he held a small chest up. It was a plain wooden box, with some simple runes carved on the top.

Endymion lifted it to find the glimmer of a few jewels and golden coins, but not enough to fill it. He suspected as much from such an isolated village. He slammed the lid shut with a silent curse.

"Damn that old fool. None of this makes sense." Kunzite's face was impassive, except for the tilt of his right eyebrow.

"Leave these with me tonight old friend. I will discover more of the truth tomorrow before we return to the capital." He took the chest from Kunzite with ease; it barely weighed a few stone. "Tell the men that we leave at once we have broken fast."

Kunzite held his position for a moment, before offering a brisk salute with a pound to the heart and departing for his own tent. He waited for the sound of soft footsteps to disappear before turning back to his tent.

A subtle breeze caused him to pause and inhale deeply. His eyes felt so heavy and dry. He needed rest, yet his mind began fill with thoughts of the woman. It raced with images of her eyes and barely covered body, glimmering in the moonlight. It contemplated the real reason she had been chained and locked away, with the jewels she claimed to have stolen. The thought brought an unwelcome twinge to his forehead. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He would deliberate it further in the morning. Right now he needed sleep.

Without opening his eyes he tore into the tent, unclasped the heavy woollen cloak from his shoulders and flung his shirt over his head. He flexed his muscles in an attempt to ease the searing aches. Only then did he open his eyes. They widened in shock as crystal-clear blue orbs stared back up at him from his bed.

For the second time that night Endymion was memorised by the immense depths of those beautiful eyes. The longer he gazed at them, the more sparkles he witnessed within their depths.

His men had cleaned her as best they could as the smeared dirt had cleared away to smooth silvery skin. Endymion swore it seemed to gleam under the delicate moonlight that filtered through the tent's entrance. She still wore the frail wrap of a dress, which did little to hide her slim, petite figure. From her slender ankles and glossy thighs to her full hips nestled under her small albeit full breasts. No, the dress did nothing but entice his imagination.

Endymion felt a stirring in his loins, and it took every ounce of will power to turn away from the vision in front of him. Thoughts of how she would taste on his lips, or feel under him, bombarded his senses. With a gruff cough Endymion filled a beaker with water and passed it to her, trying desperately not to glance at her body.

Without blinking she accepted. Endymion heard the tingle of the slight silver chain as she lifted the beaker to her lips. His heart twisted violently.

His throat felt dry as he spoke "What is your name?"

She blinked at him whilst sipping from the beaker delicately. Once done she placed the beaker aside. "Serenity"

"Well, Serenity," Sweet stars her name sounded pleasing on his lips, "I thought my men would remove those from you. I will have a word with them tomorrow at first light before we depart".

Serenity sighed. "They cannot be removed…wait…depart? For where?"

"For the capital, my home. Wait what do you mean they cannot be removed."

His face twisted slightly in confusion as he reached for the slender chain dangling between her wrists, encased with silver armlets. Before he touched them she jolted away, shuffling further onto his make-shift bed.

"It is not that I do not wish them to be removed. I very much do." She held them up, the silver shimmering menacing in the dim light. "But they cannot be removed as they are magic."

Endymion felt a soft rumble of laughter erupt from his chest. It was a strange sensation.

"You do not believe in magic or in the old beliefs do you?" she questioned.

"No" he barked at her. She turned away from him then, a strange smile on her lips.

Rubbing his forehead Endymion apologised. "I am exhausted Serenity, please excuse my harsh tone. Tomorrow you will travel under my protection back to the capital and…"

She glared up at him then, eyes full of the venom he had first witnessed. It turned his heart to stone.

"I am not yours to protect!" she spat.

Endymion stood still, his broad arms crossed across his chest. "Says the woman I found locked and chained away in a dark, forsaken chamber, with treasure she is accused of stealing!"

She stood abruptly, her tiny frame striding towards his. The movement did little to hide the bounce of her breasts. Flustered Endymion tried to avoid the sight. His cheeks flared. Anyone would have thought he had never been with a woman before, but there was…something…about this woman before him, that affected him immensely.

The woman prodded a finger into his firm, naked chest.

"Protection means possession. And I am no one's object to possess, or protect. I will do as I please. And I never stole anything!" she shrieked. It pierced right through him.

Endymion simply glared back at the challenge in her eyes. Now he could observe the flecks of silver that sparkled within their depths. There was so much emotion swirling in them, all he wanted to do was hold her. The overwhelming desire to take her in his arms disarmed his thoughts. Without thinking he stepped back a few times, only to bump into the supporting tent pole. It created a little space between them, but not much.

"Why are you here? Go now and I will think nothing of it" He wanted her to turn and leave and never see her again. Willed it with every fibre in his being. Never had he met anyone who affected him so much, and within such a short space of time. Just the effect her eyes had on him was enough to undo him. It felt like his life-essence was being stripped bare. What would happen if he was to indulge in hers; those full, lush lips, her perk yet supple breasts, her smooth, sensual skin…? He had to stop. Before his thoughts took him beyond reproach. Blood was already pumping to his member.

Her face softened. "I came to see the man in the moonlight. To give thanks for saving me."

Not once did she remove her gaze from him as she descended onto her knees, tracing soft, searing circles in her stead. Her expression was intense and full of desire. It transfixed him to utter stillness, as if she had cast a spell upon him. Endymion knew he could not move his muscles or limbs, even if he wanted to.

With agonising slowness Serenity traced the lines and contours of his well-formed torso. Endymion tensed his jaw, stopping a moan in its tracks; her touch was intoxicating. Through her eyes he witnessed his flawlessly tanned flesh and natural robust frame. Many had admired and envied him as he grew into the mature man he was now. Never once had he enjoyed his physical form, until Serenity explored it.

Her finger's brushed the edge of his trousers. Endymion gulped, watching and waiting. He knew he should stop her, take her hands from him and be free from her. Before his mind was no longer his to control. The words formed in his throat but became stuck, thick and heavy, as with ease she unlaced the black material and peeled it away, freeing his hard phallus.

Serenity's eyes widened for a moment. Her hot breath enticed it further. Still her fingers massaged his thighs. Endymion gulped again as she licked her red lips seductively. Serenity gazed up at him. The silence between them was deafening. Gently she trailed her fingers to fondle his testicles. And when she delicately kissed the tip of his penis, Endymion finally released a gentle groan. It throbbed with desire for her.

Finally he succumbed to her, her touch, her kisses, and her mouth. Endymion closed his eyes, the darkness numbing everything but her tender affections. He stood naked and exposed to her very will. Serenity worshipped the most primal part of his being and he let her without a second thought. Never had he allowed anyone to touch him so before. Never had he lost control of a situation so quickly.

His whole body thrummed immensely as she continued to kiss, to lick, to blow him towards an indescribable climax. Sometimes she licked the full length of his phallus. Sometimes she took him fully within her yielding mouth. Sweltering jolts seared through his entire being, his body trembled as she continued to tease him towards a blissful oblivion.

Serenity began a seductive rhythm, pumping him solely with her mouth. Endymion swore her tongue, soft and firm and greedy would be his undoing. With ease she swirled and whirled it around his penis, tasting and tantalizing every part of his member. The pleasure was unbearable. Without thinking Endymion grasped her head. With a swift pause and flick of her wrists, he gasped to find his hands bound yet entangled in hers. The gesture only added to the overall intensity. He tried to stay still but his mind was no longer his; it had long since succumbed to the heat and passion of Serenity's ministrations.

Panting filled the space. For a moment Endymion forgot himself. The tight sensation began to build excruciatingly. The sucking and slapping of wet lips and flesh enticed him beyond the point of no return. He could not hold back any longer. Multiple colours flashed across his vision. He threw his head back. A powerful low groan escaped him as he pumped desperately into her. For a moment all the stresses and strains abandoned his limbs. Never had he felt so…good before.

The darkness kept him afterwards. Endymion's body slumped towards a blissful slumber. Endymion knew he should attempt to move. But his mind was lost in utter contentment. The last thing that filled his mind before he slipped away completely was piercing blue of Serenity's eyes, glimmering under the intense silver moonlight, full of lust.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait - i have the story all mapped out, just unfortunatley difficult to find time to write, in between nurturing my 4yr & 2yr old, as well as manage part-time job and full-time housework lol ;-) writing is my hobbie, thank you for baring with me & hope you enjoy xxx_

Serenity seethed. "How dare he" was all that muttered through her mind, eyes set and narrowed towards the tiny window.

As she watched him through the window, she couldn't help but almost retch, forcing the bile down her scorched throat once more.

How he dared indeed.

 _Earlier…_

As the first rays of sunlight burst across the horizon, Serenity gazed at the man slumbering softly before her. A surge of emotions swirled within her, twisting her gut and wrenching her heart. Her blood thrummed in her mind as she tried to still her thoughts, to make sense of what she was feeling and of what she was thinking. Soon the light would tease him awake. Soon escape would be impossible.

The chest was within her reach. All she had to do was grab it and run. To her freedom, even if it would only be short-lived. Surely that was a better gamble than if she were to remain. With him. She did not even know his name, or his position in life. Only that he was the man in the moonlight, and that her destiny could be with him.

Serenity was simply transfixed by his peaceful form, how his chest rose softly with each inhale. He lay completely exposed to her still. After her sensual show of gratitude he had slipped into a peaceful slumber, one she felt best not to awake him from. Since resting him on the bed she had been plagued by thoughts. She knew this was a fundamental decision; to stay by his side or to leave, never to cross paths with him again.

A low grumble awoke her from her thoughts. Endymion was beginning to stir. Icy sweat trickled down her spine. Her heart fluttered. She stole one last glimpse of the chest before Endymion jolted up.

Serenity jumped. A soft yelp from her alerted Endymion to her presence. A confused expression glazed his cerulean eyes for a short moment, before memories flooded his mind. Serenity truly thought he was the most handsome being she had ever met. It was not his well-formed muscular frame, tanned flesh or dishevelled ebony hair. It was something glimmering within his eyes, intense and profound. She had first witnessed it as he stood silhouetted by the moonlight. It was that essence that had caused her pause from her actions to take back the chest and flee. To remain memorised for hours, contemplating how different her life would be if she succumbed her future to him.

He spoke her name softly, as if to question her presence.

"You told me that you would take me to the capital." He nodded. "Then I will go. But I am not a possession. I will be free to go once there and do as I please."

It was Endymion's turn to glance at the chest. "As long as the belongings are return to the residents here, then you have my word Serenity."

Serenity inhaled deep, closing her eyes before exhaling. She nodded and for the first tie in an age her mind and heart were at peace. The decision had been made. A light giggle escaped her lips. Confusion marred Endymion's features. Serenity simply smiled, feeling more alive than she could ever remember.

A husk cough from outside jolted them both. Within moments Endymion was up and dressed. With expert ease he shrugged his shirt and tunic on, shuffled into his black trousers, before buckling his sword into place on his hips.

With a gruff command he ordered the men inside. Serenity remained still as a handful of men decided the day's course. To break fast swiftly, saddle the horses and return to the infamous capital. She silently observed the conversation. In a few short moments she learnt a great deal about his character and it warmed her heart. The way he looked every man in the eye when addressing them. The way he held his tongue, allowing them a chance to speak their minds. And the way he held his resolve not to look in her direction.

The chest had been given to a white hair general, slightly taller than the dark-haired man, to be returned to the villagers. Serenity exhaled deeply, another weight lifted from her shoulders.

From that moment onwards they barely had a private second together. A clay plate with stale bread and a chunk of cheese was shoved at her as soon as she left the tent, then a clay beaker with water as well. Serenity gave her thanks but found no one nearby. Her surroundings were filled with the hustle and bustle of men, dressing, eating and laughing through their morning routine. All seemed pleased to be returning. So why was he so filled with anguish?

The cool air of dawn invigorated her senses. The delicate rays teased her bare skin, warming her inside. For Serenity it felt like a good day to begin the rest of her life. The future was uncertain, but as long as she was with him, she was no longer worried. Now the man in the moonlight was her purpose.

Endymion watched her for a moment, gazing across the landscape. The mist rising across the land, up to the delicate pink sky was enough to take anyone's breath away. Yet his eyes were fixed on her slight, still form. He liked how the soft breeze teased her locks.

A cough interrupted his thoughts before they wandered too far. He called to her, regretting instantly from pulling away from her thoughts. But the beaming smile she presented melted his heart.

With ease he lifted her up and assisted her into a comfortable seat up his midnight stallion, Shadow. He then gave the order to depart.

Not knowing what to say to her Endymion just tried to cough a few times. Serenity giggled and he enjoyed the feel of vibrations on his chest.

"It is a wonderful morning" she offered.

"Indeed. I would love to stay and admire the view." He sighed, deep and heavy, "but duty calls me home".

Serenity shifted slightly to gaze up at him. "You do not seem pleased to be returning home like the others?"

Endymion shook his head. Did he dare tell her?

It took him so long to decide that Serenity had snuggled on his chest and slipped into a light slumber. He embraced her gently. In his arms she was so slight yet so warm. He had known her less than a day and already he could not imagine time without her. He wanted to keep her and this feeling forever.

Yet part from her he must. Serenity was not destined to be with him. The stars and fates were cruel indeed.

'Is this what love for another being feels like?' Endymion pondered. He had never loved another beyond his kin. Never thought it possible until now; the intoxicating warm pulsing through his body was proof. How easy would it be just to take Serenity and Shadow, and escape across the horizon never to return? Who would miss them?

Thoughts of another marred his smile. A sickening lump rose in his throat. No, escape was a luxury not afforded to him it seemed.

Once he had returned he would find a place for her to reside, offer her some money and bid her a good, long life. Away from thieving and crime. Give her a second chance. Then he would return to his duties and never think of her again. All thoughts of her would be buried along with his heart. After all, he really had no choice.

A resounded clank and thud awakened Serenity. In the cosy darkness she had slept. Rocked by the steady rhythm of Shadow's pace and the beat of his heart, it had been impossible to escape. Serenity wanted to stay forever in his embrace.

Gently her senses returned to her; the smells and sounds of city-life began to bombard her. The click-clack of numerous horses hooves on pavement, the bitter taste of smoke and urine stung her eyes, the suffocating heat of people sweat as the completed the day's chores. Hundreds of voices swamped her ears, a mush of jumbled noise.

For longer than she wanted to endure the sensations of the city, they kept their steady pace. Suddenly a blast of trumpets, that caused her to jump violently, announced their arrival. While the others stopped, he continued forward. They approached a formidably large stone building. Before them several men and women stood on the stone steps, still and silent.

One woman in particular caught her gaze, one she recognised instantly; she had long auburn hair that burned like flames in the dusk. She was slight, like her, but her bust heaving and hips flared, emphasised by the fine clothing and jewellery. She would be considered irresistibly, if not for the twisted snarl on her face and piercing eyes, which revealed her bitter spirit.

A voice boomed across the courtyard, "I am honoured to announce the safe return of his royal highness, Prince Endymion and his troops. Hail and Welcome my lord!"

A cheer rose from the crowd. Serenity could help but snap her gaze at Endymion, the prince! Yet he never glanced her way as he dismounted from his horse. The woman with red hair instantly raised her arms to him. Serenity's blood froze. A thrumming pounded through her ears, disorienting her. Her surroundings began to fade, but not before witnessing Endymion approach her, and kissed her cheek swiftly.

"Finally my dear husband has return to me" her sharp voice pierced through the darkness, like an arrow straight into her heart.

Silently Serenity cursed fate. As she fell from Shadow she could have sworn the red-haired woman laughed at her. With a hard thud, Serenity hit the ground. As the reality of her situation sunk deeper still, Serenity's eyes bore into Endymion, who still refused to look back. "How dare he not tell me he was married? And not only that, but to her as well, of all beings, her! How dare he!" the thoughts screamed through her mind, reverberating off her heart and soul.

It was too late; her fate now resided with the man in the moonlight. Never, never did she wish to wake and face the bitter fate handed to her.

 _thanks again for you patience. I will write the next installment asap. in the meantime, any & all reviews are greatly recieved xxx_


End file.
